Five Rules To Find Love
by Phunny08
Summary: Jadilah diri sendiri. Cobalah menarik perhatiannya dengan berbuat baik padanya. Pastikan dia mengenalmu dengan baik. Pastikan kalian saling mengerti. Kau tidak bisa membuat seseorang mencintaimu./Mingyu x Wonwoo/Meanie/Gyuwon/GS/1S


Wonwoo hampir saja melemparkan sebuah kamus bahasa Jepang dengan tebal 600 halaman yang dipegangnya ke arah laki-laki yang sedang tertawa tepat lima meter di depan sana. Menurutnya itu adalah tawa yang menyebalkan. Tertawa dengan orang lain. Huh, itu membuat Wonwoo ingin mencakar tembok saat itu juga.

"Hai! Ingin melemparkan kamus yang kau bawa?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang tubuhnya.

Wonwoo mendengus kesal, dia tau siapa yang menanyakan hal yang tak penting itu. "Ya, aku ingin melemparkannya ke arah wajah kudamu itu."

Orang itu tertawa renyah. "Haha.. kau mengataiku kuda? Jika aku kuda kenapa aku menjadi incaran gadis-gadis itu eoh?"

"Berhentilah membual, Seokmin. Aku tidak sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik."

Seokmin merangkul pundak Wonwoo. Sepupu sekaligus teman sekelasnya itu menurutnya sangat lucu jika cemburu seperti sekarang. "Tidak mencoba mendekati Mingyu hmm? Dia tidak akan pernah tau kau menyukainya jika kau tidak mendekatinya dan mengatakannya secara langsung. Kelasnya juga berada di sebelah kelas kita."

"Terima kasih atas saranmu itu, sepupuku. Tapi aku bukan orang bodoh yang akan melakukan itu dan berakhir seperti dulu untuk yang ketiga kalinya."

Dulu Wonwoo juga pernah menyukai seseorang dua kali. Tapi rasa sukanya terpaksa harus dikubur jauh-jauh ketika orang yang dia sukai itu mengetahuinya dan malah menjauh darinya. Itu adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan bagi Wonwoo.

Seokmin tersenyum. Dia tau jika sepupunya itu memiliki kisah cinta yang tidak menyenangkan di masa lalu. "Kurasa dia bukan orang seperti mereka."

Wonwoo kembali menghela napas. Dia melepeskan rangkulan Seokmin pada pundaknya. "Aku tetap tidak bisa, Seokmin. Aku masih takut."

Seokmin mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya. "Mungkin ini bisa membantumu," ujarnya yang kemudian menyerahkan buku tersebut pada Wonwoo.

"Lima aturan menemukan cinta?"

Seokmin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kemarin Soonyoung memberikan itu padaku. Aku teringat padamu, jadi aku menerimanya dan memberikannya padamu."

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, terima kasih telah peduli padaku."

.

.

 **FIVE RULES TO FIND LOVE**

 **MEANIE**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo berguling-guling di atas tempat tidurnya. Sesekali diliriknya buku pemberian Seokmin tadi. Wonwoo meringis kecil. Kenapa dia tidak ingat jika sepupunya itu selalu membohonginya.

Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil buku itu. Dia membuka buku tersebut. "Haruskah aku percaya pada ini?"

Wonwoo mengendikkan bahunya. 'Tidak ada salahnya dicoba,' pikirnya.

 **Aturan Pertama : Jadilah diri sendiri**

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya mencoba memahami aturan pertama dari buku tersebut. "Tunggu dulu. Memangnya selama ini aku menjadi siapa? Aku tidak pernah meniru orang lain."

 **Aturan Kedua : Cobalah menarik perhatiannya dengan berbuat baik padanya**

"Ini bisa dicoba. Berbuat baik padanya? Dengan cara apa? Hais.. entahlah, aku pusing."

Wonwoo melemparkan buku itu entah kemana. Dia kemudian kembali menuju ke tempat tidurnya dan merbahkan dirinya di sana. Selang beberapa menit kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus yang menandakan dia tertidur.

. . .

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah membacanya?"

"Kurasa itu tak berguna," ujar Wonwoo pelan sambil membolak balikkan buku sastra yang lain.

"Memang kau sudah membacanya sampai selesai?" Tanya Seokmin lagi.

"Belum, aku baru membacanya sampai aturan nomor dua."

Seokmin menggebrak meja gemas dengan kelakuan sepupunya itu. "Yah! Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih?" Tanyanya dengan nada tinggi.

Dan sebuah kamus bahasa mandarin pun mendarat di kepalanya. "Hei, tenanglah, ini di perpustakaan. Jangan berisik," tegur penjaga perpustakaan itu.

"Dasar bodoh. Sudahlah, aku ingin mencari buku lagi. Kau tunggulah di sini saja."

Wonwoo beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju rak-rak tinggi di sana. Dia mencari buku sastra yang mungkin bisa membantunya menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan gurunya.

"Mencari sesuatu?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang tubuh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo agak tersentak mendengar suara orang tersebut. Dia tau, sangat tau suara ini. Ini adalah suara.. Mingyu. Wonwoo berbalik sehingga menghadap laki-laki yang disukainya itu. "E-eh? Y-ya, aku mencari buku sastra," jawabnya gugup.

Mingyu tersenyum. "Tugas dari Mr. Hong?"

Wonwoo hanya mampu mengangguk. Mingyu berjalan menuju salah satu rak dan mengambil sebuah buku dari sana. Dia kemudian memberikan buku tersebut pada Wonwoo. "Ini. Aku juga mendapatkan tugas itu dari Mr. Hong minggu lalu. Aku mencarinya di buku ini. Mungkin ini bisa membantumu."

Wonwoo menerima buku itu dengan tangan yang bergetar gugup. "Te-terima kasih, Mingyu."

"Kau tau namaku?"

Kali ini Wonwoo ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Dia lupa jika Mingyu tidak tau mengenai dirinya. "A-ah, itu. Aku membacanya," ujarnya sambil menunjuk _name tag_ di seragam Mingyu.

"Ah, kau benar." Mingyu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. _Bye_ Wonwoo _._ "

"Astaga, dia tau namaku?" Ingin rasanya Wonwoo berteriak saat itu juga. Namun dia masih ingat jika ini di perpustakaan. Paling tidak dia tidak ingin seperti sepupunya tadi.

"Bertemu pangeran?"

Wonwoo hanya mengindahkan pertanyaan itu. Dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya, dia berjalan meninggalkan Seokmin yang tengah menggerutu karena diabaikan.

. . .

Wonwoo mencari buku pemberian Seokmin tempo hari di setiap sisi kamarnya. Dia menggerutu kesal karena tidak segera menemukan buku itu. "Haish, ke mana aku melemparkan buku itu?"

Wonwoo menyerah. Dia duduk di lantai kamarnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada lemarinya. Dia menghela napas lelah. Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sisi kamarnya. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu di bawah tempat tidurnya. Buku itu.

Wonwoo mengambil buku tersebut. Dia tersenyum, kemudian dibukanya peraturan ketiga.

 **Aturan Ketiga : Pastikan dia mengenalmu dengan baik**

"Buku ini gila. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengenalku jika aku saja baru bartatapan langsung dengannya satu kali?"

Entahlah, Wonwoo sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Dia memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tasnya. Mungkin dia bisa menanyakannya pada Seokmin besok. Yang dia butuhkan saat ini adalah mengistirahatkan pikirannya.

. . .

"SEOKMIN!"

Wonwoo berlari ke arah Seokmin yang tengah duduk di kantin bersama temannya. Seokmin menoleh pada sepupu cantiknya itu. "Ada apa? Merindukanku?"

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas. Dia segera duduk berhadapan dengan Seokmin, di seberang mungkin lebih tepatnya, karena mereka terpisahkan oleh meja. "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Bertanya apa? Mengenai pujaan hatimu itu?" Tanya Seokmin dengan entengnya.

Ingin rasanya Wonwoo menyumpal mulut ember itu dengan sepatunya. Sebenarnya dikemanakan otak cerdas milik sepupunya itu. Di sana masih ada orang lain selain mereka.

"Oh, Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, tepatnya ke arah teman Seokmin. Dia hampir saja berteriak ketika mengetahui siapa itu.

"A-ah, h-hai, Mingyu," sapa Wonwoo dengan gugup. Sunguh, dia merasa jantungnya hampir saja melompat dari tempatnya ketika melihat pujaan hatinya tersenyum padanya.

"Kau mengenal Seokmin?" tanya Mingyu.

Seokmin tersenyum miring. Dia lantas menjawab pertanyaan dari Mingyu karena sepupunya yang masih diam, "Tentu, kami sangat dekat. Benar kan?"

Senyuman di bibir Mingyu agak memudar. Entahlah, itu hanya perasaan Wonwoo atau memang benar.

"Oh, benarkah?" Kali ini nada suara Mingyu tampak datar.

Senyuman di bibir Seokmin semakin melebar melihat reaksi sahabatnya.

"Ah, aku lupa. Aku punya janji dengan Minghao tadi. Aku pergi dulu. _Bye_." Mingyu pun pergi meninggalkan dua saudara sepupu itu.

Wonwoo memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada Seokmin sesaat setelahnya. "Apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan itu? Bagaimana jika dia salah paham?"

Seokmin tidak menjawab, dia pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo begitu saja di kantin.

. . .

 **Aturan Keempat : Pastikan kalian saling mengerti**

"Hhh.. Sepupu bodohku itu telah menghancurkannya. Aku sudah tidak bisa memakai aturan ini." Wonwoo menghela napas berat. "Masih ada satu peraturan."

 **Aturan Kelima : Kau tidak bisa membuat seseorang mencintaimu**

Wonwoo melemparkan buku itu entah kemana. Dia merasa sudah putus asa. Sudah beberapa bulan ini dia jatuh hati pada laki-laki itu. Tapi karena ucapan Seokmin tadi, semua aturan yang dia baca di buku itu terasa sudah tak berguna lagi.

Dan sekarang Wonwoo benar-benar ingin menangis ketika melihat Mingyu berpelukan dengan seorang gadis di sana, tepat sepuluh meter di depannya.

"Mungkin aturan terakhir itu benar. Aku tidak bisa membuatnya mencintaiku," guamamnya pelan.

Air mata pun jatuh menuruni pipinya. Wonwoo menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan dan segera beranjak dari sana. Dia tersentak saat seseorang menahan tangan kirinya dari belakang. Dia diam di tempat dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Kau meninggalkan ini."

Wonwoo melirik sesuatu yang disodorkan laki-laki yang menahannya. Buku itu. Wonwoo menerima buku tersebut. "Terima kasih."

Ketika Wonwoo ingin pergi dari sana, laki-laki itu menarik tangannya hingga dia berbalik dan tubuhnya langsung tenggelam dalam sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba yang diberikan laki-laki itu.

" _I love you._ "

Kedua mata gadis itu membesar ketika mendengar tiga kata itu. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang menatakan itu. Mingyu. Laki-laki itu tersenyum padanya.

Isakan kecil terdengar dari mulut Wonwoo. Dia membalas pelukan Mingyu dengan erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang laki-laki itu.

" _Love you too_."

 **END**


End file.
